I'm Only Human
by Allen Blaster
Summary: About three years after Things Change. How important are those you love? Even when they disappear, do you lose them forever? Or is it only a matter of finding her, the real her, again. The one you loved from the start. The one who makes you happy. BBxRae.
1. Fade Away

**Hey guys, this is an old story of mine that I wanted to clean up, since it was so emotional for me to write. It's an idea I've found myself exploring thanks to the Kingdom Hearts series. It is sad, but I do hope it gets some minds thinking.**

 **Please enjoy and let me know what you thought. Meanwhile, I'll be in the corner crying again (I'm just so freaking emotional with sad stories!). And yes, even as I'm cleaning this up, I still cry at it.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay!**

* * *

 _ **Fade Away**_

* * *

It had been another normal day for the famous group of superheroes, the Teen Titans.

A crime alert had gone off in the city.

All of them had gone to face Cinderblock again.

They kicked his rocky butt and sent him back to prison with the supervillains division of the JCPD, again.

They had all returned to the tower, elated at yet another victory over a supervillain, again.

Robin had taken Starfire out on a date shortly after they got back to the tower, again.

Cyborg had used a new teleportation device he invented to spend some quality time with Bumblebee at Titan's East Tower, again.

Beast Boy and Raven had been left in the tower for the rest of the day, for the first time ever.

Two years ago, Beast Boy had finally gathered the courage to ask Raven out on a date. He had been expecting that she'd say no or something around that area. Like being thrown out of the tower, or her making good on her threat to send him to another dimension. He had been so nervous when he had asked.

But to his shock, she had embraced him in a small hug and said yes. The date that night went surprisingly well for the two, and thus, a relationship had been born.

Now, Beast Boy had made special arrangements for their night, It was, after all, their two year anniversary.

He had actually managed to have everything planned out for once, and not just some idea he got off the top of his head. Or that Raven had hinted or suggested to him. It was all of his own doing, with a little bit of Cyborg's help of course.

First off, he and her were going to eat at the place where they had their first date. This would have been followed with a stroll through the park. Before ending it with the both of them flying out to the ocean to watch the sunset on the distant horizon.

And then…

' _I love you.'_

The three words he'd been wanting to tell her for the past year and a half of their relationship. But he had been too afraid to say them, or even think about it around her, up until last week.

 _Flashback:_

 _Beast Boy had been minding his own business, walking through the hallways of the tower. He had been bored, not really wanting to do anything but walk the dim hallways of the tower with a bored expression on his face._

 _He was just about to round the next corner of the hallway, when he heard light footsteps coming from around the corner._

 _He had instantly went on alert mode and morphed into a fly. He attached himself to the wall and prepared to fight whatever was stupid enough to be in the Tower. Only, it wasn't some scary, slimy monster as his imaginative mind had thought._

 _It had been Raven._

 _If a fly could sigh, this one would have. He loved it every time he saw her face. He just found it so beautiful, despite what she may believe. But before he could morph back into his original form and greet her though, he heard her speak._

" _I can feel it. She's getting stronger. I'm not sure that even my love for Gar can keep her at bay for much longer now." she teleported, leaving Beast Boy behind as a fly on the wall._

 _Beast Boy had went stone still when she had said those words. He should have been worried, the way she had been talking to herself made it sound like something bad was happening to his girlfriend. Except, his mind was on completely different matters at the moment._

' _SHE LOVES ME! SHE REALLY DOES LOVE ME! BOOYAH! GO BEAST BOY! GO BEAST BOY!'_

 _Beast Boy morphed into his original form as he started chanting his victory dance out loud, something he hadn't done since he and Raven had gotten together. "GO BEAST BOY! GO BEAST BOY!"_

 _Shortly after that, a very lovesick looking Beast Boy could be seen. Almost skipping through the hallways of the tower. He didn't have to fear about his unrequited love anymore. He had heard her say so without her knowing. Everything was good now… right?_

 _End Flashback:_

He smiled. He had slid a note into her room at around 5:00, telling her to dress nicely and to meet him in the common room at six. He'd been standing in the common room ever since. He alternated between standing, to pacing, to looking at the clock. The hour seemed to drag on forever for the changeling, but finally, it was 5:59.

He looked to the doors, expecting her to be out any minute. Raven had always been on time for their dates. It was almost as if she had an internal clock or something on her. Finally, six came. He expected her to come in through the doors, maybe in a nice purple dress or something like it.

Only, they didn't open. Now, this seemed odd to the changeling since Raven was never, ever, late for a date. ' _First time for everything.'_ He thought to himself.

He started pacing again, trying to reassure himself that everything was okay, she had said she loved him, and she wouldn't just lose interest in him in less than a week. He looked at the clock again. It said 6:05. ' _That's really odd, Raven's never the one who's even a second late for our dates. It's normally me.'_ He thought.

He paced some more, the clock now said 6:15. ' _Maybe she's having some trouble with her hair?'_ He pushed the thought away, she still wore her hair in her classic A-line haircut. It took her only a minute to handle it herself. So there was no way it could be that, unless of course it was one of her really bad hair days.

More time passed. It was now 6:30. And Beast Boy was really starting to get worried now. Thoughts of her breaking up with him started to fill his frightened mind. He decided he needed to see if something was wrong, if she needed comfort from him again.

He always tried to make her feel beautiful, wanted… and special to him. But she was still always full of self-doubt, self-loathing, and fear of her heritage, of her father. Yes, Trigon had been defeated by them before, but he was evil incarnate. You can't just kill evil and not expect it to come back again. She feared him taking revenge on her family and loved ones.

Then again, there was also involved a certain magic dragon who will not be named involved. Who had called her beautiful, taught her dark stuff, and then dumped her to the curb when he had been freed. Ever since him, she had always found herself ugly, unappreciated, unwanted.

And boy, did Beast Boy try so hard to not let her feel that way.

He was now standing in front of a door, the door that led to her room. He listened, but heard no sounds coming from within. He thought about knocking, but thought it'd be useless since it didn't even sound like she wasn't even in there. He shrugged his shoulders, and prepared to search the Tower for her.

But then, he realized something. Her name, which had been on her door since the day Titan's Tower had been built, was slowly fading before his eyes. Now, Beast Boy had seen many strange things in his lifetime, but names disappearing off doors was definitely on his list of things that weren't normal. Especially since it was her door.

' _RAVEN!'_

He turned into a rhino and knocked her door down. Changing back, he ran into her room, and he had been right about the fact that she wasn't even in there. His note still laid on the ground in front of the remains of her mangled door.

Raven's room looked like a tornado had gone through it, absolutely destroying everything she had in there. From her cracked vanity mirror, to her torn up mattress that laid in front of him. It looked even worse than his room had ever been a couple years before.

As he watched, he saw the items on the ground were fading from view, just like the name on her doorway. Worry was starting to fill him. ' _Is she leaving us? Does she not want to be with me anymore?'_

He saw her only window in the back right above the remains of her bed was wide open, almost as if someone had flown out of it very recently. He flew out of it as an eagle, as he frantically looked around in every direction with his eyes sharp eyes for Raven.

Finally, as he looked up, he saw what looked like a pair of pale legs, sticking out from the top of the tower. With relief filling Beast Boy, he flew up towards the top of the tower. He saw, to his immense relief, that she was just sitting on the edge of the roof. Likely studying the ocean waves in the distance.

Beast Boy landed beside her, morphing back into himself, preparing to say something when he realized something. She hadn't turned to face him when he came in for his landing. And she was still staring off into the distance, studying the ocean waves.

Instead of what he was going to originally say, he said something else. "Raven?"

She didn't respond, it was almost as if she couldn't even hear him. He grabbed her shoulder, hoping to get her to say something, but she just sat there. Staring off into empty space. He took his hand off her shoulder. Thinking of something else to say to get her out of this weird stupor. Yet she still just sat there, unnoticing.

Relief was being replaced with worry. Even at her worst, she had never been this reclusive to even him before. What was happening to his Raven?

"Raven… please… don't you want to talk to me about something." he said, tears starting to threaten his eyes. ' _Is she giving me the silent treatment? Did I do something wrong again? Is she wanting to break up with me? What the hell is going on with her!?'_

She was still staring ahead. Seemingly unable to realize he was even there. He was just about ready to walk away, accepting she wanted to be alone, when she finally spoke. "What is there to say Garfield." she had said it in a voice that was absolutely devoid of any sort of emotion.

This worried Beast Boy even more. She just sounded so… different to him. She had seemed to be normal to him when they had gotten back from fighting Cinderblock. Although, she had seemed to be really worried about something when she retreated to her room.

' _She's never sounded so emotionless before, even when she had been dealing with my immaturity. Is something going on with her again? Is she trying to shut me and the rest of the outside world out? But why would she be on the roof in that case? Wouldn't she have wanted to be in her room? Destroyed as it is?'_

"Raven... what's going on?" he said, trying his best to at least sound normal to her. Trying to get the worry and the fear out of his voice the best he could.

She was still not looking at him. Still seemingly studying the ocean waves, almost as if they were more interesting than him. "Tell me, Garfield. What was happening to my doorway? What was happening to my room? Did you notice something… odd about them?" she asked, no emotions present in her tone. Not even a hint of curiosity.

He blinked, confused at her question at first. And then, he remembered what had gotten him so scared and worried in the first place.

"Raven… why was everything just, disappearing?" he asked her, still trying to hide just how scared he was at this point. How scared he was to find out what the answer to that question was going to be for him. He was now genuinely scared that she was leaving him now.

She finally turned to look at him. At first, he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. And then, the truth hit him hard. Her face now looked paler than normal, almost making her look like a ghost. In the gap he now saw in her cloak, he was shocked to find that she looked thinner than he remembered from just mere hours earlier. Her mouth had no curve on it, not a smile, nor a frown. But a thin straight line, like a line from a graph in Algebra.

But the worst part for him had been her eyes. Her lively, amethyst colored eyes. That had always been unable to hide the emotions she had felt in the moment, were dead. The amethyst had faded to a mere faint purple. Not one single spark of emotion hid in those eyes of hers. It was as if they were glass now, showing nothing except your own reflection in them. Dead, and unstaring.

Beast Boy had been shocked into silence for once in his life. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was horrible for him to see her this way. What was going on with her?

He raised his hand to her face, just to test to see if his eyes were showing him the truth. And yes, it was true. "Raven… what did you do?"

Even with his hand on her face, she still held no trace of emotion anywhere. Not in her posture, not in her movements, not in her dead eyes. "It wasn't your fault Gar."

Suddenly, as if by saying these words, he saw miniature bright lights floating off of Raven, soaring up into the sky. "I'm sorry Garfield, but I'm afraid I don't have much time left in this world now."

His thought process stopped. Just a few moments ago, he'd been going over his plans on finally telling her he loved her. How he wanted to spend his future with her. And now, here she was, saying she was not only leaving him, but she was leaving this dimension behind as well.

"What are you talking about!" he shouted in her face, anger rising up in him. ' _Where the hell is she going! I thought she loved me! Why would she break up with me and leave me!'_

She let out a sigh. "Garfield, I'm sorry… but I'm afraid you and the others won't see me again after this."

He felt his heart throb in his chest. "What do you mean! What happened to you Rae! Was it something I did! Is that why you want to leave me so badly! Why the hell would you just leave me! I thought we had something special! I -"

She sunk down, almost as if she was tiring now, the lights were suddenly coming off her at a faster pace now. It had been enough for him to stop shouting at her, anger being replaced with deep worry again. He saw more lights floating off from her body and she weakened even more.

She slumped backwards a little, almost as if she was getting dizzy, and he found himself reaching out for her again.

"Garfield, the reason why you won't see me again… is because I'm disappearing." She said in a weaker tone at last.

His hand stopped in mid-air. The shock clearly evident on his face. "But...but… what do you mean?" he barely managed to get out. He still couldn't fully comprehend just what was happening to her.

She sighed. She fell backwards this time, but Beast Boy was quick and caught her in his arms. She felt so cold, despite all the lights that were floating off from her skin. She started to explain.

"A few weeks ago, I noticed that Rage was acting up again. Only, it seemed like she had more power than before. And it wasn't until last week when I found that Trigon had lent the last of his power to her."

His face paled. He didn't have really good memories of both Rage and Trigon.

She continued. "Rage got loose, the power I had expelled fighting Cinderblock had allowed her to break free of her prison. And the first thing she did, was destroy my other emoticlones."

Beast Boy's face couldn't describe the amount of shock and confusion he was going through at this point. "You mean… happy… and the others…"

She nodded. "She savaged everything in her path. She tore apart all my other emoticlones. She had seemed unstoppable, I didn't even know if I could stop her." _Sigh_ " But then, my last one sacrificed herself, completely destroying the Rage inside me. Unfortunately, she died from the wounds that Rage had inflicted on her, before I could save her." She finished.

"But… this is good… right? I mean… you don't have to deal with Rage anymore… Trigon is gone for good now... right?" he said, trying to find hope in what he was saying to her. Trying to find a reason that she should stay.

She looked up at him. Her dead eyes meeting his. "Garfield… they were in charge of helping me feel my emotions… but they also provided me with my powers… my personality … my own identity. Even Rage had a hand in that. And without them… I can't exist in this realm." As she said it, more bright lights started to come off her skin. It was only then he realized, they weren't coming off her skin, but they were coming from inside her.

Beast Boy was trying to piece together what she was saying in his mind, but couldn't understand it still. Or he didn't want to at this point. He was still in denial.

"Garfield, I'm disappearing… and because of this… everything that I've done… in this realm… is also disappearing."

"W-What are you trying to say?!" he stuttered while again shouting at her.

She shook her head at him. "All that I own, everything that was connected to me in some way… will disappear from this world Gar." She looked up at him. "Even those with memories of me will forget they ever knew about me."

Beast Boy's heart stopped. A chill seemed to permeate through his veins. "No… no…" he said, not wanting to believe it. The woman he loved, the one he had liked ever since the day they had first met, had finally forced his mind to understand. She was literally telling him that she was dying.

But not only that, everything… items… possessions… everything she had ever wrought or made in this dimension, was disappearing as well. And eventually, even memories of her would disappear from those that knew her, be it her friend, her enemy… her love.

The floating lights became thicker, now starting to wrap around her feet, slowly moving up her body. Tears started to fill his eyes, he was still trying to desperately hold on to her. "I'm sorry Gar, I wish things could've turned out better between us." She still said in a dead voice, as dead as her eyes were now.

Something in him snapped, the news finally seeming to hit home for him. Raven, his Raven, his love, was dying in front of him. And not only couldn't he do anything to stop it, he had learned that he would also forget about her as well.

He started crying into her shoulder, and she let him. She couldn't care about anything anymore. The lights were now covering her up to her knees.

"Raven, please… don't leave me…" he said through his sobbing.

Her face didn't change. "If I could have, I would've stayed with you for the rest of my life Gar." She said, gently bringing her hand up to cup his crying face.

"I've lost to many of those I love Raven… I lost my parents… I lost the Doom Patrol… I lost all the family that has cared about me… just please… don't let me lose the one person I've truly loved!" he begged through his tears.

She wiped away one of his tears. "Gar, in time… you will forget about me as well… whether it takes days… months… or even years. You'll eventually forget about me… and then… you'll move on in your life." She said to him simply.

He pulled her even closer to him. "I could never forget about you Rae! How could I forget you when… I love you." he said quietly at the end. It hadn't been the way he wanted to tell her, but he had to say it at least once.

She became weaker in his arms, barely able to speak anymore. "Gar… even if you somehow remember me… I want you to move on… for me."

"But…" he couldn't speak anymore, his sobbing being too much for him now. Her hand was still on his face. The floating lights now up to her hips. "Gar, I can't fight this anymore… I want you to promise… that you'll find someone… that you'll make her feel as you made me feel the past two years."

He looked in her eyes through his tears. Seeing her stare into his soul. He didn't want to do that. He wanted to find a way to bring her back. To cherish the memories he held of her. To stay alone in his life in the off chance that she somehow came back. But he couldn't refuse her.

"I-I promise." he said in a small whisper. His heart breaking in his chest.

Her lips faintly curled up, just for a second. "Goodbye… Garfield… I'm glad… I got to know you... and the other titans…" Her hand lingered on his face for one last second. "Gar… I want you... to be happy… that is all I ask of you."

Her hand slowly came off his face, her eyes closing. "No! Raven!" Beast Boy shouted in a heartbreaking tone.

Her eyes remained closed. The floating lights moved up her body, quickly enveloping it in a sphere of brightness that forced him to look away from her. When the light finally died down, he looked down. She wasn't in his arms anymore.

All that was left, was her hooded cloak, neatly folded on the ground.

A memory flashed in his mind.

The day he had seen her on the shoreline. Shortly after they had defeated the Gordanians. She had looked at him, and smiled at him, the light from the sun making her look like an angel.

"Raven…"

He collapsed on the rooftop. Burying his face into her cloak, hoping to at least find a trace of her scent on it.

But it was gone.

Raven Rachel Roth, and everything connected to her, had disappeared forever.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well… cleaning through this… brought back so many memories…**

 **I'm just going to… go back and cry in my corner now.**


	2. The Sad Lonely Years

**Dudes… I think I'm going to cry if I ever write something like this again. This really was hard for me to read through again.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own it.**

* * *

 **The Sad, Lonely Years**

* * *

Beast Boy hadn't known how long he had stayed on the roof that night. Crying into the only thing he had to remember Raven by. Her cloak.

It could have been hours, it could have been days, it could have been weeks for all he cared. All he knew was he spent a long while up on that roof. Grieving for the loss of his love.

Eventually though, he had came down from the roof. And see just how much had changed now. Her cloak was still gripped tightly in his hands. His eyes red from crying.

When he came down, he had found the other Titans gathered in the main ops room for another criminal alert. That was normal at least, although he noticed they seemed to act a little differently. Robin and Starfire were tense and awkward around each other again. Cyborg didn't seem as cheerful as before. They were, as Raven had said, different.

He knew it was probably stupid to ask them, but he still asked if they knew where Raven was. Their blank glances had been all the confirmation Beast Boy had needed. They had truly forgotten Raven.

They'd gone out shortly after that. They had to face Cinderblock again. Beast Boy hoped that it wouldn't be too different without her.

Only, when the fight started, Beast Boy saw the others were using a completely different strategy than he remembered. He kept on messing up on what he was supposed to do. He wasn't in the right spot all the time, and it ended up taking a lot longer to bring Cinderblock down than he remembered.

Only, when they finally took him down, and arrived back at the Tower, there was no celebrating. No gathering of friends. Nothing.

Cyborg went down to the garage, Starfire went to her room, and Beast Boy stayed in the common room with Robin. Robin had spent hours chewing out Beast Boy, unable to see all the emotional turmoil he was currently in. He had no concept of how to treat a teammate like a friend. Something he had learned from Raven.

He sank deeper into his depression as Robin scolded him like he was a child. For all he knew, that could have very well been what they thought of him. Since it took Raven to make him mature and grow up a little.

After his lecture, Robin buried himself in the evidence room. Leaving Beast Boy in tears again. He had cried too much in his opinion, but he couldn't help it. Everything had changed, nothing was the same anymore without Raven.

He went to where her room had been before. Her name was no longer on the door, none of her scent was on the panel. And when he opened it up, all he saw was a spare room. No bed with her signature hood headboard, no vanity with her meditation mirror on it. No bookshelves or chests brimming with books and different ingredients that she used for spells. Nothing.

The only thing in there was just a lot of dust covering old, rotting boxes. The smell of mold was easily distinguishable in the air. His heart sank deeper in his chest. No one had ever been in this room, not even her.

He then went to his room, digging through all the pictures he had ever taken through his years as a Titan. He found a few familiars, but none of those had involved Raven. Their scrapbook was gone, any photo evidence he could have had… was gone. Times they had talked, argued, fought… smiled, laughed, grown together… they were all gone. Nonexistent.

But then, he turned over one last album, and saw a small slip of yellow paper sticking out of it. He was just a little curious, and pulled it out to get a look at it.

It was a drawing, of Raven. He had remembered the day it happened well. She had been meditating up on the roof one day. The sun had been setting just right. Making her seem to glow in the light of the sun. He had drawn what he had seen that night, wanting to never forget what he had seen. And now, it was right in front of him again.

He now had his evidence that Raven had existed. Besides the memories he still held on to inside his mind. He now knew that not everything of hers had been taken from this realm. There was still hope, if he were to just find it. To find her. Then maybe… he could convince her to stay with him, to love him.

He had promised her he'd move on. But as long as he had his memories, and this drawing of her, he wasn't going to give up that easily.

He made a decision that day inside of his room.

* * *

The next day, he left Titan's Tower. Leaving his T-Communicator behind and stealing a pair of Cyborg's holo-rings. He left a note on his bed, saying he was quitting the team. And that he was sorry he was such a screw up.

By the time Robin and the other two Titans realized he was gone, it was far too late.

Beast Boy had vanished into thin air.

The other Titans spent months trying to find him. Chasing every lead, every sighting, until they hit dead end, after dead end. They always came back empty handed. They just couldn't understand why he would leave. Out of all the Titans, Robin took it the hardest. Believing that he was the cause for him leaving in the first place. Since he had been the last one to speak to him.

Finally, they stopped, the only thing they found, was that he didn't want to be found. They returned back to Jump City and tried to resume their normal criminal fighting lives. Only, it was far from normal for them now.

It had been tough, having to face villains with only four people on the team for years. They always had to make sure one of them never got injured since it meant being off duty for sometimes weeks at a time. Now, with only three, the group of heroes just couldn't keep up with the vigorous demands.

They tried to bring in other Titans from around the world, but they could never stay for more than a month.

After a couple months, Robin finally announced that he was disbanding Titans West in Jump City. And that he was stepping down as leader. It hadn't surprised the other two as to why. He was still filled with guilt for what he thought he had done to Beast Boy.

They spent a week packing up and cleaning out the tower. They hardly spoke to each other in that time. Even though two of them secretly loved each other.

Finally, the three heroes said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Never to meet again.

Starfire went back to Tamaran, Raven had not been there to help her sort out her feelings for Robin. She became Empress and still hasn't contacted her former friends ever since her coronation. It was still unknown to the others whether or not she still loved Robin or not. But if she ever did, she never showed it. The only good thing life gave her, was a long peaceful rule over her planet.

Robin moved to Bludhaven. Fulfilling his lifelong goal of being a solo vigilant in a city. But he was only human, and was eventually overpowered, shot, and left for dead in an abandoned alleyway on the outskirts of the city. As he died, his last regret was that he never admitted his feelings to Starfire. If only Raven had been there to help him sort out his emotions. Then the two could have gotten together.

Batman found his body, far too late to bring him back to life. After that, a funeral was held for Dick Grayson in Gotham. Bruce Wayne said that he had died by one of the mob bosses in the city. Even in secret, Batman managed to protect Robin's real identity to the end. If anything, that would have been what Robin would have wanted. To have the identity of Robin never be revealed, so Dick Grayson would live on in his parent's name, and not that of a superhero.

Cyborg was the only one whose life barely changed in its course. He moved to Steele City and became leader of Titans East, and leader over the Titans in general. His relationship with Bumblebee grew. And after a couple years, they married. They now alternate their time between protecting the city, and raising their daughter Emily. He and Bumblebee were there for Robin's funeral. They still hadn't managed to contact Starfire to let her know he died.

No one knew if they ever would.

So... what happened to Beast Boy?

* * *

Beast Boy, well… he didn't exist under that name anymore. Instead, he was now going by his original name. Garfield Mark Logan.

As to what he was now doing, I can only give you the nickname people gave him in those days.

The cloaked wanderer.

He went from place to place. Seeming as if he was looking for something… or someone. Wherever he went, people never gave him a second look, mainly because he didn't look like his normal self.

White skinned, blonde haired, blue eyed. No fang protruding from his mouth. Ears as round as plates.

In a way, you could say he looked like a typical handsome young man.

Only, his face seemed to be etched with a permanent sadness, that never seemed to go away. As if he was haunted by some past memory. Or memories.

Everywhere he went, he showed a drawing of a picture from his memories to some random stranger. Asking if they had ever seen someone that looked like her.

No one ever said yes. How many people do you know that are pale skinned and have violet hair and eyes?

That didn't stop him from trying though. He refused to give up.

Every week for him, at least one memory of his Raven would slip from his mind's clutches, being tossed into a deep void inside his mind where he could never find it again. The only way he could think of saving them was by drawing them out on paper. He had a book filled with them now, most of which he couldn't even recall anymore, couldn't see… couldn't remember.

He was no idiot. He knew what had happened to everyone else was slowly happening to him. He was slowly forgetting as well, even though he tried to fight so hard against it.

It had been seven years since he left the Tower. He had moved from state to state... coast to coast… and continent to continent. He had been in areas that had been full of life, and areas where no life had existed for most likely thousands of years. He had been through cities, towns, ghost villages, dense jungle, deep caves, deserts, glaciers, everywhere.

Trying desperately to find at least a trace of her. Wanting so desperately to find the girl he was slowly forgetting. The girl who still held his heart, even though she was gone.

But in the end, he failed. There was no other word to describe it. He had simply, utterly, and completely, failed.

Now... here he was, back in Jump City again. Barely even able to remember her name now, much less, a few stray memories were left of her. He was standing in their favorite spot in the Jump City park. A small grove located on top of the hill in the middle of the park. It was one of the few things he still remembered about her. About them in general.

His drawing of her was still clutched in his hands. Her cloak was wrapped around his thin frame. He hadn't drawn a new picture in months. He couldn't even remember what she looked like anymore without the drawings he had made of her over the years. He took one last look at the drawing he held in his hands. It had been the same one that had given him hope all those years ago. Of her, meditating, in the dying light of the sunset.

He started to weep.

Seven years, he had been chasing for even a hint of his lost love. And he had failed. He had failed not only to find her, but he had also failed to keep his promise to her. He hadn't moved on,

he hadn't tried to let her go.

He had failed her.

He tore off his rings and threw them away. White skin turned dark green. Blonde hair and blue eyes turned light green. Round ears became pointy once more. And his signature tooth popped out of his mouth again. He weeped as his body turned back to the normal it knew.

His original form was finally seeing sunlight for the first time in seven years. His belongings and the book of his drawings of long forgotten memories were thrown to the side, next to the holo-rings. He curled up on the ground as he started to pour his soul out in their special spot. Her cloak was still around him.

"I… I'm sorry… Rae… just please… come back to me… I… love you..."

He continued to cry and sob. Years of pain and heartache catching up to him in that one moment.

"Please… I'm sorry… I broke my promise… I... " _He started to see dots appear in his vision_ "...Please… I can't… fight it... anymore..."

Garfield Logan passed out on the ground. Exhaustion, sadness, grief, and many other things having finally caught up on his body. He appeared to be dead to the casual observer. Only, he was still alive.

* * *

Garfield found himself in a dream. He was standing on a beach, looking off into the distance. The sun was setting, with a cool breeze gently blowing in from the picture perfect ocean. Everything around him spoke of paradise. It seemed so peaceful to him now. It hadn't been peaceful for him in so long.

He started to wonder why he was there, at a calm, peaceful beach.

Then, he saw floating lights appear in the air around him. Seemingly coming from out of nowhere. They seemed familiar to him, yet, he couldn't tell from where. They started to swirl around him, going faster and faster as more time passed. He tried to follow one with his eyes, but it became a big blur to him.

Finally, just when they seemed to be a ring of circling light to his enhanced vision, they flew into him. Not causing any pain as they sank into his very soul. He felt a strange warmth emanating from himself. Almost as if someone was giving him a hug. Something he hadn't felt in so long, that seemed to call his sadness and grief away from him.

And then, he saw memories, memories that he thought he'd lost forever to the void inside his mind. It was like he was watching it all from the day it first started.

The first day. The way she had smiled and laughed at him. Both had been small, yet both had grabbed at his heart. The way she had looked beautiful with the light going through her hair. He knew right then that he wanted to get her to do it again, just for him.

He saw the time he had went into her mind. How he learned just how different she truly was from him. And how he still found he liked that she was different from everyone else. And learned why she was the way she was. She became less creepy to him then, and he learned to appreciate every small smile she gave him after that.

He saw the time when Malchior had broken her heart. How he had came to her to help her find comfort. How he had learned that he truly liked the empath that day. How he wasn't just experiencing some small crush. He still remembered the feel of her warm body against his for the first time.

He saw the time he had turned into the Beast. How when the others had shunned him, left him alone, acted as if he didn't exist. She helped him, comforted him, just as he had with her. He had learned that night how they both had their dark sides to control. And that had helped to bring them closer together as friends.

He saw the time she had became the portal. How heartbroken he had been to think he was seeing her for the last time. He hadn't realized till then, but this was most likely when he had fallen in love with her. Later, when Robin had came back with her, he had been so happy. He promised to never leave her alone again, to cherish every moment he had with her.

He saw the time he had led the Titans against the Brotherhood of Evil. How she had followed his leadership and helped him to take down the Brain. She had willingly let him take the lead and allowed the Titans to triumph that day. He learned that he could be a leader that day. And that Raven did trust him enough to lead her in battle. She had trusted him.

He saw Raven in the battles they fought against other villains. Some minor, some major. How he always tried to protect her, and her him. It had been a hidden attraction, not seen by others around them. Known only to themselves.

He saw the time she stood up to her father, her heritage, her own destiny. And gave it all the finger as she proved what she was on the inside.

An angel.

He saw the times she hung out with him and the rest of the old team. How happy they had all been back then. How happy he had been with her back then. Whether it was watching her read, or telling her some dumb joke that received a sarcastic reply.

He saw the day he asked her out on their first date. How nervous he had been. And yet, how it had all went so well for them.

He saw as their relationship slowly strengthened. There was more dates, more moments stolen in the night, more displays of their affection for each other. Overtime, he had found he had loved her. But had been too blind to see that she also loved him.

He saw the day he knew he had fallen in love with her. It had been raining all day, and she had been meditating in the common room. He had been sitting at the table, eating a tofu sandwich. He had looked up from his meal to her, just as a ray of sunshine had pierced the clouds and shined on her.

In the split second he had seen her, her body had seemed to glow to him, just as it had in the sunset. Even way after it was over, he had still been staring at her awestruck. Almost as if he had seen an angel. That was when he knew for sure, that he loved Raven.

He saw how he had tried to hide his true feelings for her after he found out. How he had been afraid of how she would react to his feelings. That he would end up pushing her away. He had spent over a year hiding it from her, to scared to see that she was also in love with him.

…

...

He saw their last day together.

How he held her in his arms.

Tears falling from his cheeks.

As Raven, the girl he loved, slowly disappeared from his world forever.

How she had told him to promise that he would move on. To forget about her.

How he had been filled with so much sadness, so much misery, and so much pain and grief.

...

Only, he didn't feel the overwhelming grief from the memory anymore.

There was no sadness. No misery. No pain attached to it anymore.

Instead, there was a sense of peace.

A sense of finality.

An acceptance of the inevitable inside his mind.

The tears still fell down his cheeks, but now, he felt these weren't tears of sadness anymore.

He appreciated how happy she had made him feel in his life.

But now, he had to move on, away from something that could never be again.

' _I understand now.'_ He thought to himself.

The memory faded away. He heard a voice start to speak. Her voice.

 _Don't be sad, Gar._

 _I might be gone now, but I'm still here with you._

 _Don't you see? You never had to look for me. I've always been there with you. Watching over you. Keeping you safe from harm._

 _Your memories of me may fade, but the love we shared in life… that will last forever, beyond any memory._

 _I love you Garfield Mark Logan, and I'm sorry I never told you that myself while I was alive._

 _Please. Don't repeat the mistakes I made Gar._

 _Go live your life._

 _Be happy._

 _And no matter what happens, even if... you forget about me completely, I just want you to know._

 _Thank you, for making me feel… human._

 _That I wasn't just some demon… that I wasn't just some disposable portal… that I wasn't something to be feared..._

 _That I was… Special…_

 _..._

 _Good-bye… my love._

 _You may forget about me… but I will never forget..._

 _You..._

The voice, faded away.

The lights that had entered him from earlier slowly came out of his body. And gathered together in front of him. Bringing all his memories of her along with it.

For a brief moment, in the swirl of lights, he could have sworn he saw a beautiful, violet haired girl, smiling a small content smile back at him. Surrounded by the heavenly light that made her look like an angel. No, she was an angel.

And then, the lights, along with his memories of his Raven... flew off, over the ocean, into the distance. Leaving him with only the memory of a beautiful angel, surrounded by light, as she flew off with that small smile on her face.

For the first time, in seven years, Garfield Logan found, that he was happy. Although he didn't know why.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **You know, sometimes, I really do get emotional. And now, I am so emotional, that I can't help but cry a little more.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	3. Familiar

**I'd like to personally thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I like it when you guys show you enjoyed it. And I want you guys to continue showing me you enjoyed it!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Teen Titans, and neither do you.**

* * *

 **Familiar**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly over the Jump City Park. High up in the middle of the sky, indicating it was the middle of the day to park goers. In the middle of the park rested a small hill, covered in trees. In the middle of this, rested a small grove. And in that small grove, rested a sleeping green changeling.

Garfield Logan woke up. He was confused as to why he was surrounded by trees at first. Although he had something else on his mind as well.

' _Another dream.'_

He felt his face and found tear tracks. ' _That's odd? This always happens after that dream. But why would I be crying?'_ He thought to himself. It always confused him, because he never knew why he was sad in the dream. When he always woke up being so happy afterwards.

He looked around him, seeing that he was in the small grove he liked to rest in, putting his earlier confusion to rest. He looked up, and he saw the skyscrapers in the distance. Yep, he now knew he was back in Jump City. But he didn't know why.

He looked down, and saw his bag filled with stuff to the side of him. His two holo-rings on the ground beside the bag. ' _Okay, so maybe I was flying around to see if anything changed, and I got tired and rested in my favorite spot. That's probably what happened.'_

He went and picked up his holo-rings, opening the bag back up and putting them in it. He was slinging the bag over his left shoulder when he saw something else lying on the ground where his bag had been. He leaned over, and picked it up.

It looked like a scrapbook, but he didn't recognize it. He opened it to the first page, finding a drawing of the girl from his dreams, facing a sunset. She looked to be meditating, although he wasn't entirely sure. He knew the view was from the Tower. That just left him with one question.

' _Who is this girl?'_

He flipped the page. There was another drawing of the girl, this time with a cup of tea in her hands while she read at the table.

He flipped through the book. Finding more and more random pictures of only her. They ranged from fighting villains, to doing seemingly normal things around the tower. Some had him in it, some had perfect drawings of the other Titans.

All of them had one thing in common. They all had a detailed picture of her in it. He found it odd, seeing the girl that was in his dreams again in this scrapbook. He'd been having them for the past seven years now, and he just couldn't figure out why she was in them. And now, finding this here with his stuff, his confusion only deepened.

Still, he thought the book would be important, and he put the book in his bag as he walked out of the small grove. Branches curled over each other above him. He continued to walk down the hill through the thick foliage, hiking down towards the flat ground.

He reached the bottom, and walked for the edge of the small, untamed forest. He put his hand in his pocket, feeling a piece of paper. He pulled it out, it was another drawing of her. She had a small, soft smile adorning her face, as if she had posed for the drawing. He was just walking out of the forest, thinking about his dream more carefully. Trying to figure out why a seemingly random girl would be in his dreams, and in a book with his stuff.

That was when he hit heads with someone and fell on his rear. "Ouch." he said as he rubbed his sore rear and the painful lump forming on his head.

He quickly got up and looked to see what he had ran into.

It was a young woman. She had black, almost shoulder length hair. She had normal skin that was a little on the pale side. She was wearing a normal purple t-shirt with blue jeans. She was still rubbing her head where she had walked into him. After about ten seconds, she finally opened her eyes.

They were a deep purple, almost like amethysts. Something finally seemed to click in Garfield's mind. ' _She looks just like the angel I saw in my dreams.'_ And after taking one look at the picture in his hand, he found that, despite the black hair, the lack of a gemstone on her forehead, and the more normalish looking skin, she looked almost exactly like her.

She looked up at the person she ran into. She started to blush a little when she saw him gawking at her, and a piece of paper in his hands. "I'm sorry, is there something on my face?" She asked him politely, trying to hide her blush.

He seemed to realize that he had now been staring at her for a lot longer than was necessary, and blushed as well while he turned away from her. Folding up the piece of paper and putting it back in his pocket.

"No… you just look… familiar?" He tried at the end. ' _Probably don't want to say I've seen you in my sleep. And that I'm currently holding a book full of drawings that look like you. That would just be super… awkward.'_

She raised an eyebrow at him. But shrugged her shoulders at him as she lifted herself off the ground. She was just an inch shorter than he was. Which wasn't that hard, considering he was still only 5'7".

Her eyes finally seemed to recognize the person in front of her. "Aren't you the superhero who went missing about seven years ago?" She asked him.

He smiled, a little confused at her question. "I'm not sure about missing, but I think I just needed a break from protecting Jump City." he said while leaning back into a tree behind him.

She had a little smile now as well, as she chuckled at him. "You know, I never imagined you guys actually needing breaks. I thought it was get up and go go go for you."

"Hey, when there's only four people guarding a whole city 24/7 for several years, you'd want to get away to for a while too."

She chuckled a little more at that. "True… you know… you're actually funnier than I thought."

Something about the statement seemed familiar to him. Yet, he couldn't seem to place it from his memory. He shrugged his shoulders at her in silent agreement. Something told him that she wouldn't really appreciate jokes.

She started to twirl a strand of her hair. "Well, I need to get going."

This snapped him out of his thoughts as he saw her walking away. For some reason, it hurt as he watched her get farther away from him.

"Wait!" he shouted at her.

She stopped and turned around. He sweatdropped, not really sure about what he should say next.

"Would... you like to meet me later... for coffee or something?" He found himself asking her. Why was he nervous, he had only just met her… hadn't he.

Her smile grew a little bit. "Where exactly did you have in mind?"

His sweatdrop grew in size. He started to tug on the collar of his uniform. "Uh… it's been seven years… since I was last here you know… so I don't exactly know all the best spots now… to… go."

She shook her head at him. The smile never leaving her face. He was utterly entranced by it. "Meet me here at five, I know a good place where we can chat and have coffee and tea."

He nodded his head dumbly at her. She let out another chuckle as she turned around to walk away.

She then remembered something and turned around to face him again. "By the way, my name... it's Rachel... Rachel Roth."

Again, an almost, peculiar feeling made it's way inside his head. But he just couldn't place it. He found himself replying. "Garfield. Garfield Logan. But you can call me Gar if you want." He said while winking at her.

She blushed a little, but let out another chuckle as she walked away. Gar watched her as she walked away. Wondering why she seemed so… familiar to him.

Everything about her, even her voice, had seemed oddly familiar to him. Heck, even thinking about her brought that warm feeling back into him. She disappeared from sight, he was still looking at the last spot he had seen her. He sat back down on the ground, sitting in the area where he had talked to her.

"I think… I'm in love." he said to himself.

It should have been weird, he had literally just met this girl, and he had already fallen for her.

Yet, it seemed like he had fallen for her long ago. In another time, a past life.

A forgotten memory.

He looked at his watch. It said 3:00 on it.

He smiled.

"Only two more hours to go."

A random thought entered his mind. ' _I hope she's on time this time.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Nothing to say. I just can't...**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	4. Epilogue

**Well guys, here we are at the last part. The Epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this small story. Now that I've went through it to patch up some errors, I hope you guys will like it just a little more.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

 _Two years later_

Garfield was standing on the roof of Titan's Tower.

It had now been nine years since the time he had first went away from Jump City.

He still wasn't exactly sure why he had even left in the first place. Despite what he had told Rachel two years ago. And he doubted that he'd ever be able to remember.

About a month after his return, he had finally managed to contact Cyborg, or Victor Stone as he was now known. He had seen him in the news, taking down some villain in Steele City. Victor had been ecstatic when his friend had finally shown up. There had been so much that the two had to catch up on.

And it had been from Victor that Garfield had learned the fates of all the other Titans.

Apparently, as he learned, a lot could change in seven years.

Still, it wasn't like it had all been bad as he talked to him. Like the moment little Emily Stone flew in front of the monitor, along with a very tired looking Karen Stone. Victor frantically jumping up and down as he tried to grab his giggling daughter from the air. Her little bug wings holding her just above his reach.

Garfield had secretly recorded that part of the conversation. You never know when you might need to have blackmail over someone. That was one motto he had learned from his best friend.

After that part, and when he was all caught up on the news, he had offered to house him in the Steele City Tower.

But he declined, for various reasons.

He'd been away from his home for seven years, and he still couldn't remember why he originally left in the first place. So he had wanted to stay here, in Jump City. Even though he was still adjusting to the new changes that he met while in the city.

Nevertheless, he wanted to stay in Jump City anyways, remembering all the other places he had been in the world. Jump City, despite the villains, had been his true home.

The biggest reason though, was because of his fiance, although that in itself hadn't been till much later after his call with Victor.

She had shown up that day, much to his immense relief, at the spot they had last talked. He still didn't understand why we was so anxious about her not showing then. But things ended up going well… really well.

She hadn't cared that he was green, that he could change into any animal he wanted, that he looked really different from other guys. In fact, she had loved that he was different. She didn't judge him, and that was that.

He hadn't cared about the problems she had with herself, or that it was hard for her to express her feelings some of the time. Unlike their first encounter.

They hadn't cared, because those were just the faults that turned away those that judged on what was on the outside. Not, how they felt on the inside.

She didn't care that he was a green changeling.

He didn't care that she was a pale, violet eyed monotonous person.

To them, those hadn't been faults. Those had been their own unique traits.

As time had passed, Garfield had found that he was in love with Rachel. And she, in turn, was in love with him.

At first, he was afraid of admitting it to her. Even though he had basically shared his whole life story with her at that point. And she had shared hers with him.

But then, one night, he had a terrible nightmare. That had forever changed his mind.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

He saw what looked like Rachel, only violet haired. Laying in his arms, on the roof of Titan's Tower. How she slowly disappear, fading into a ball of moving light. He saw as the light shone brightly around her, blinding him for a moment. The weight of her body leaving his arms.

He opened up his eyes, and saw her standing in a weird white cloak, several feet in front of him. For some reason, even though she was still in front of him, he had found himself crying.

And then. She started to speak to him.

 _Garfield… everything's going to be okay now._

 _What happened here, you can't allow it to happen to her._

 _It was too late for me Gar… but it's not too late for her._

 _Go…_

 _Tell her…_

 _Don't let this thing happen to meagain…_

"But what do you mean?!" He shouted at her. He was confused. He was in so much pain. It was only supposed to be a dream... a nightmare... right?

She started to fade away, looking at him with love filled eyes. Eyes he only saw from one other girl. Eyes that seemed to reassure him that everything would be all right.

 _Tell her..._

She faded away, leaving him alone on the roof in his dream. Tears still falling from his eyes as he pondered her words.

* * *

 _End Flashback:_

The next day had been their six month anniversary. He had taken her to the Tower and had a candlelit dinner on the roof of the Tower. He had served her a fancy vegetarian meal, acting like a perfect gentleman throughout.

After they had eaten, he had helped her out of her chair and turned on some music. He had grabbed her left hand and had asked "May I have this dance?"

She had slightly blushed, and said that she wasn't a very good dancer. To which he had grabbed her hip with his other hand, and helped to guide her with him as they glided across the roof of the tower.

At first, her steps had been clumsy, and it had only been because of the grip he had on her that she stayed close to him. But as the minutes passed, she had found herself gliding just as smoothly as him across the rooftop. And she had found herself relaxing.

She had rested her head on his shoulder, letting him glide them both along the rooftop.

The music had long since ended. But they were both still trapped in their own little world.

Finally, he had said those three words. The words he felt with all his heart, yet had been afraid would push her away.

"I love you."

He had expected her to cringe, to push him away, to look at him with disgust. He had been so… so afraid.

But instead, he had felt her smiling into his shoulder. And when he looked down, he saw her turning her head up to him. Smiling the biggest he had ever seen from her.

"I love you too."

That had officially been the best day of his life. Hearing those words coming from her. And he had never felt such happiness.

Afterwards, he had no more dreams of his violet haired angel. And his love for his black haired angel grew with every passing day. And her love for him had grown in sync with his.

A month ago, he had gotten the courage he needed and proposed to her. And she had said yes. A very, enthusiastic yes in his mind.

Now here he was, standing on the roof of Titan's Tower, his home, looking off into the sunset in the distance. He heard the door open behind him. And shortly afterwards, felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest. He smiled, already knowing who it was.

They said nothing, finding comfort in each other's embrace.

Garfield was still sad sometimes whenever he thought about his old teammates.

How Robin and Starfire had never gotten together, had never shown their feelings to each other.

How Robin had died, now long forgotten by those he used to protect.

How Starfire had still not been heard from, and how he didn't know if she was okay or not.

How Cyborg had to stay in Steele City, raising a family while leading a growing group of Titans worldwide.

Still, whenever he was sad, he just had to think about one person and it would all go away.

Rachel Roth.

Soon to be Rachel Logan.

He smiled. It was something that had always been natural to him. But seemed to be more real to him whenever he was around her.

Something he had always found funny about them was how they seemed to be so different from each other. Yet, just how similar they really were on the inside. How out of everyone in the world, they were attracted to each other.

They seemed to be the most unlikely couple, even more so since he was a former superhero and she was a pale nobody from the city. Yet, put together, they fit just like the missing pieces of a puzzle. Lost for a while, before being found and put together, to finish a masterpiece.

Garfield turned around, pulling her even closer to him. Bringing one of his hands up to cup the back of her head. His other hand rubbed the small of her back, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Rachel smiled. She always loved it when he said that to her. And she'd always love it as long as they lived.

"I love you too."

* * *

Up above, in the distance. On a cloud that looked to be pure white in the light of the sunset. Sat a ball of continuously moving light. Seeming to be looking in the direction of the two lovers.

In that light, on top of the pure white cloud, rested a small, violet haired girl. She too, had a smile on her face. Just like her twin down on the tower. Even she hardly understood what exactly had happened to her. But the end result, in her mind, still made her happy. He was still in love with her, he was still going to marry her, start a family with her. Even though he didn't exactly remember her fully, she was happy, she was finally… at peace.

The ball of light she was in finally started to disappear, for the last time. Raven's job was finally done after all these years. Her one true love, the only one she had really loved, was happy again. Her eyes focused on her green lover on the ground.

She spoke. Her voice carried, as soft and gentle as the wind, never to be heard again.

"Be happy."

And at last, Raven Roth, Demon, Titan, Friend, Beloved, Sorceress.

Disappeared.

And Rachel Roth, was left behind, to become what Raven Roth had always dreamed of being.

Had longed for since the day she had been born into the world.

Ever since she had learned Trigon was her father.

Raven Roth was gone. But part of her soul, however, still rested in the mortal world. Inside the one person, who had been unknowingly created at the time she disappeared. To harbor it and make sure she would always be remembered, in the smallest ways, by simply existing.

Raven Roth, the demon turned angel, was gone. Moving on to the next part in her life, waiting for the day she, her tattered soul, and her soulmate, would be reunited.

Rachel Roth, the normal human girl, was now the harborer of the best part of Raven's soul. Her human side, untainted, even by her own father's Rage.

Her divine self was gone. Waiting for her day to come.

And her human side was left to live it's life, on the course it had been meant for.

To be what she had always longed to be.

Human.

* * *

 _A green changeling is he_

 _A pale nobody to she_

 _But to put together_

 _These two lovers forever_

 _Is what was meant to be_

* * *

 _There is no sadness_

 _There is no misery_

 _There is only happiness_

 _As it was meant to be_

* * *

 _Who am I to say_

 _That these two aren't to be_

* * *

 _When I'm only human_

 _As is the story_

* * *

 _Of her and he_

* * *

 _May we learn from this_

 _A lesson untold_

* * *

 _That when a love is true_

 _It will last forever_

* * *

 _Beyond the memories_

* * *

 _Beyond the time_

* * *

 _Beyond the boundaries of forever_

* * *

 _My name is Rachel Roth_

 _And the last thing I'd like to say_

* * *

 _I'm Only Human_

* * *

 _And that... is okay_

* * *

 _Ending song from Kingdom Hearts 358 ½ Days_

 _For you and I, there's a new land..._

 _Angels to fight_

 _One winner was never a winner_

 _My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

 _Where fears and lies, melt away..._

 _Things that we tie_

 _One winner was never a winner_

 _What's left of me... what's left of me_

 _Now_

* * *

 _I watch you, fast asleep..._

 _All I fear, is nothing..._

* * *

 _And for you and I, there's a new land..._

 _Angels to fight_

 _One winner was never a winner_

 _My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

 _Where fears and lies, melt away..._

 _Things that we tie_

 _One winner was never a winner_

 _What's left of me, what's left of me..._

* * *

 _He shown me, how to see..._

 _That nothing... is whole..._

 _And nothing... is broken..._

* * *

 _And you and I, there's a new land..._

 _Angels to fight_

 _One winner was never a winner_

 _My sanctuary, my sanctuary now_

 _Where fears and lies, melt away..._

 _Things that we tie_

 _One winner was never a winner_

 _What's left of me, what's left of me..._

 _Now_

* * *

 _My fears... my lies..._

 _Melt away…_

* * *

 _Now_

* * *

 _\- Fin - I'm Only Human - Fin -_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, here was the end to it… unless you want something else added to it. But for now, this story… is complete.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know the first part was sad, and that it certainly made some people cry. I also know that second part was a little sad, yet a little relieving at the same time. The third part was a little bit hopeful. While this last one tied it altogether.**

 **I hope this last part made you cry again, this time with joy.**

 **Above all, I hoped you all liked the way it ended. Although if you didn't, then flames are always appreciated.**

 **So… nothing left to say here. Please review, and have a good day, or night, depending on when you guys read this. For now, this story is done (unless I receive enough requests to add on to it, like maybe the wedding itself, or their future family. Heck I could even include when Raven becomes whole again if you guys want).**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
